Been a Long Day
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Miku has been working harder than ever before as she reaches her 10 year release date anniversary. All the work she is doing has been hard but now Luka, the woman she loves, has come to work with her to sing what is probably considered their most famous duet. Oneshot, rated T because why not. (Sorry this summary sucks, I haven't written a story summary in like a year)


A/N: It had been a while… I have been busy with high school but it's summer now and also pride month so after waking up from a long nap I have decided to write something slightly gay for Miku and Luka.

Miku had practically lived in the studio for the past week. Miku's vocaloid debut anniversary was coming up soon, and while her birthday/debut date had been a big deal it was even bigger this year since it was the 10 year anniversary. Miku had been singing for a whole decade for crypton. She still enjoyed singing but this past week has been hard on her since Crypton wanted to put together a special album of her hits revamped for her 10th anniversary.

The album was filled with classics such as World is Mine, Rolling Girl and Romeo and Cinderella. Those were simple, well known songs that she could sing in her sleep. Miku also had to sing more difficult songs such as Senbozakura, Two Faced Lovers and The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Those songs took more of a toll on Miku.

Recordings were never too long but Miku also had to stay at the studio to record new music videos for each of the songs she already had to re-record. All of that was starting to take her toll on Miku, but one good thing came out of all of this. Crypton asked Miku what she would like the last song on the album to be, it could be any song she wanted. The song she chose was also pretty well known and even though it has been done again and again in many different ways by many different vocaloids but Miku decided she want to Sing a slower, piano cover of Magnet with Luka.

This song was very special to Miku because it was the first song she sang with her favorite person in the whole world, Luka.

Crypton agreed to this and Luka was called in early that morning with Miku so the could record the song and film the video all in one day.

When Luka got to the studio she had a cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, she noticed Miku waiting for her in the lobby and smiled as she looked down at the young idol she held close to her heart.

"I know you think coffee is too bitter so I decided to get you some hot chocolate to wake you up," Luka told her as she held a cup out for Miku.

"Thank you but Hot Chocolate is better on a cold night, not a hot August morning," Miku said as she took the cup.

"Just take it please," She said with a small sigh as she took a sip from her cup, but something was wrong 'Wait Mi-"

"Bleh!" It was too late, Miku had already taken a sip out of the cup Luka had given her.

"Jeez Luka, why do you take your coffee black? It tastes like dirt," Miku said as she handed the cup back to Luka. Luka handed her the cup of hot chocolate to Miku. Luka should have paid more attention to the drinks since they were in identical cups.

"I'm sorry for mixing up the cups, and sorry the coffee sucks. Those that drink their coffee black have more refined tastes I've heard," Luka said as she started to head towards the recording booth.

"What does that mean?" Miku asked with a raised eyebrow as she joined Luka's side.

"Nothing," Luka said with a small chuckle as Miku pouted.

They entered the recording studio together and were greeted by their manager. Luka finished her coffee quickly and Miku who wasn't in the mood for the hot beverage in the first place decided to give it to her manager.

Once the girls were ready to start they headed into the recording booth and began to warm up. After a quick warm up they began to practice with the new arrangement.

The piano cover was slower than the original so their manager wanted Miku and Luka to get used to the slower pace. After they practiced it once Miku and Luka decided they should sing it and a tender and affectionate tone, they wanted it to sound like they were reassuring their lover that even though their love was considered a sin by their society that everything would be alright as long as they were together. They practiced a few more times with this new thought in mind and were able to record.

Their manager was very impressed with their performance that they only had to record it twice before they were satisfied. But the day was only just beginning, Miku and Luka were given a quick lunch break before they were sent to a meeting with their music video director to discuss what they would be doing in the video. Since they wanted to finish the video today the concept for the video wasn't too complicated.

Basically it was a slower version of the dance they had ingrained into their brains from doing it at all the vocaloid concerts, but also parts of it where they were dressed in normal clothing and singing to each other as they lay in a close embrace ontop of a bed and parts where they were in their magnet outfits, seperated and looking to the distance as they sing.

The directed decided he wanted them to film the parts of them on the bed since their were less shots of them in that setting.

They were given their costumes, Miku had a teal skirt and white short sleeved button up. For some reason the outfit gave her a school girl vibe. Luka was given a pink summer dress with a jean jacket. The pair went to change, Luka wasn't very fond of the jacket and was getting tired of wearing dresses that showed off her cleavage. Miku on the other hand liked her outfit, it was comfortable and made her feel like the young, naive girl she was when she first became a vocaloid.

The pair were brought to the set, they whole set was just white but for this scene there was a queen sized bed with grey sheets in the middle of the white room.

"The lights will be dimmed for this shot so the room won't be so bright and white in the video, but we'll do all of that in editing," The director told the girls.

"Now get on top of the bed and begin to lip sync to the parts of the song we discussed earlier," The director gave his order and the pair got onto the bed.

Miku wasn't fond of just lip syncing for the videos, it made her feel sick that she wasn't actually singing. But her manager told her it's better not to strain her voice singing for music videos because they would edit the music in latter, but since they weren't recording any sound when they made the music videos Miku would sing in a whisper to the music.

The music began to play the parts they needed to lip sync and act out, they looked into each others eyes and "sang". After that Luka was told to get off the bed as the recorded Miku singing and looking tenderly into the camera as if she was singing to Miku, than Luka did the same but as if she was singing to Miku. They then stiked the bed as Miku and Luka went to change into their second costume. They had slightly updated versions of their magnet costumes but were able to use their original headphones. They went back to the empty set.

At this point everything seemed to blur, the pair sang and danced as they were told, over and over they repeated movements and words for different camera angles. They made a few mistakes so they would have to record again but other than that their dancing and expressions were almost perfect. Miku felt like a puppet at that point, she wasn't even in control anymore she just acted out of habit. Miku was than sent out of the room so Luka could film her solo part. Miku sat in a chair in the hallway, she sat down in a chair and stared out a window, it didn't feel like the pair hadn't been working for too long but the sun was beginning to set outside. What time was it?

Miku had just stared at the sunset until Luka had come out of the room they were in before. "Your turn" she told Miku with a weary smile.

Miku went into the room and saw two crew members putting a chair in the middle of the white space.

"Now Miku, go to the chair and sit on it however you feel natural and lip sync to the part of the song we play," The director told Miku.

Miku obediently followed orders and went to sit in the chair.

"After this you and Luka will take a 15 minute break and than you'll come back in her to take a few promotional shots of you two and we'll be done for the day," the manager told Miku as she sat down.

Miku gave a little nod to let the manager now she understood and sat on the armless chair in a normal position with her hands grasping the seat. She quietly sang the part of the song she was supposed to sing, she started it by looking to the distance than looking directly to the camera at the end. The shot was perfect than the cameraman position the camera in one more angle, after another perfect shoot Miku was dismissed for her break. She went out to the hallway but didn't see Miku, she walked to the lobby where she saw Luka sitting on a black couch.

"Sorry I wasn't waiting for you in the hallway, I had to sit down, these heels are killing me," Luka told Miku.

"Well I was just sitting down in their," Miku told Luka as she sat down next to her.

"You got to sit in the chair? They wanted me to lean on it so I was standing the whole time," Luka complained.

They fell silent, when they were tired they didn't like talking. Instead they would like to listen to some music and each other's heart beats.

Miku soon found herself barely able to keep her eyes open and head up, so she closed her eyes and rested her head on Luka's shoulder.

"We have be back in their in like 5 minutes," Luka told Miku.

"I know," Miku responded with a yawn.

"After this we'll be done for the day," Luka said as she tried to get Miku to sit back up.

"Sometimes I feel like a machine," Luka stopped moving as Miku spoke. "We are in such high demand that we work almost all the time, and while we do get money and fame from this I still feel like a machine that was only made for others profit, a machine they don't care about." Miku explained in a low voice that was barely a whisper.

Luka sighed and let her fingers intertwine with Miku's fingers.

"It's been a long day," was the only thing Luka could respond with.

"Love you…" Miku mumbled before she drifted into sleep. Luka blushed and smiled as she followed her into slumber on the couch, their hands still grasped together.

That's all I got and now I'm really tired and hungry. I hope this was okay and I'm sorry I haven't published anything in like a year. I'll be active again soon I promise.

If you enjoyed this or want to correct me on my shitty grammar please leave a review, all reviews help motivate me and improve my writing. Thank you for reading!


End file.
